parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Christmas Caper Trailers/Transcript
Teaser Trailer (September - December 2007) * (The Following Preview Has Been Approved For All Audiences By The Motion Picture Association Of America * (1981-1994 20th Century Fox Logo) * The screen says "Christmas Eve 1800 Hours" * A periscope pops out of a snowman. It shows Three Little Pigs building a tower of cans, but Sandy knocks it over. Next it shows Tom, Robin, Daphne, and Rex turning on Christmas lights on Rex. Next, it shows Mr. Superawesomeness lying down on the ground of his habitat, sad. After that, it shows emperor and elephant with mouse pairs partying, and then returns to Mr. Superawesomeness who sighs sadly. Nick Wilde is operating the periscope, Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible is at the center, Shrek is beating down fish, and Po is standing in front of a huge chunk of ice. * Nick: He looks so sad. * Mr. Incredible: Po! I want that tree up to muster. * Po takes two knives and carves a Christmas tree. * Mr. Incredible: Check. Shrek! What's the status on the approved musical selection? * Shrek: Scheduled to begin... now. * The radio is turned on and music plays. * Mr. Incredible: Excellente! Right on track. * Nick: Monsieur Incroyable! * (text: A Christmas Caper) * Narrator: A Christmas Caper. Trailer (December - January 2008) * (The Following Preview Has Been Approved For All Audiences By The Motion Picture Association Of America * (1981-1994 20th Century Fox Logo) * The screen says "Christmas Eve 1800 Hours" * A periscope pops out of a snowman. It shows Three Little Pigs building a tower of cans, but Sandy knocks it over. Next it shows Tom, Robin, Daphne, and Rex turning on Christmas lights on Rex. Next, it shows Mr. Superawesomeness lying down on the ground of his habitat, sad. After that, it shows emperor and elephant with mouse pairs partying, and then returns to Mr. Superawesomeness who sighs sadly. Nick Wilde is operating the periscope, Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible is at the center, Shrek is beating down fish, and Po is standing in front of a huge chunk of ice. * Nick: He looks so sad. * Mr. Incredible: Po! I want that tree up to muster. * Po takes two knives and carves a Christmas tree. * Mr. Incredible: Check. Shrek! What's the status on the approved musical selection? * Shrek: Scheduled to begin... now. * The radio is turned on and music plays. * Mr. Incredible: Excellente! Right on track. * Nick: Monsieur Incroyable! * Narrator: (A music starts "Pingu Dance", Nick opens the plaque and slides out.) Alone...on Christmas. Spring 2008 in December 10...On the street of New York City. * Shrek: Cranberries, check! Eggnog, check! * Mr. Incredible: Give me a head count. * Shrek: (doing calculations on his abacus) We have three heads, sir! * Mr. Incredible: (cuts Nick is walking down the sidewalk.) WHERE'S NICK? (She sees a possible present for Mr. Superawesomeness.) * Shrek: I don't know, sir! It appears that he's- (shows the eggnog carton with Ginormica's face on it) -missing! * Mr. Incredible: Missing? Hoover dam! Wait a minute, there he is! He just went to bed! (removes the blanket to find Roshan) What the? (starts slapping Roshan) What have you done with Nick? Talk kid! * Shrek: (noticing the open fish plaque) Mr. Incredible, over here. * Mr. Incredible: I'll deal with you later. (slaps Roshan one last time) * Shrek: Oh no, he must be out there all by himself. * Mr. Incredible: No! That's the Walrus Credo. It's "never swim alone". Nick's out there all by himself, and we never leave one of our own. * Po and Shrek: Oh, yeah. * Mr. Incredible: Now let's go! * Sarah Ravencroft: What kind of cut-rate junk is this? This lousy workmanship. * Mr. Incredible: Lay down soldier. We're in observation mode. * Sarah Ravencroft: Now this is workmanship. So where's the gosh darn squeaker on this thing? It's gotta have a squeaker. (she squeezes Nick and he farts) Now that's more like it. Hey stupid, I found this one. * Mr. Incredible: Grand Coolee Dam! Nick's been kidnapped! * Sarah Ravencroft: TAXI! * Mr. Incredible: Not on my watch, Blue Hair! Shrek! * The characters, disguised as a snowman, walk up to the attendant. They hand him a tip. * Po: (gets out the stick of dynamite) Kaboom, kaboom, KABOOM! * Mr. Incredible: Po! Enough with the dynamite already! * Po: Awww. * Sarah Ravencroft: Oh you'll make a nice Christmas present for my Mr. Sullivan. Oh, now Mr. Sullivan, until morning to open your present. Who is he? * Mr. Sullivan goes nuts, tearing up an Tom plush toy. As soon as he's done with that, he flies through the air to get to Nick. * Nick: Nice doggie, good doggie don't eat me ahhh! * The characters crash through a window. * Mr. Incredible: Santa Claus has come to town! * Ginormica: Oh, Monsieur Incroyable! * Narrator: Lights... * Mr. Sullivan yanks down the stocking, sending Nick flying. She gets caught on the Christmas tree. * Ginormica: Help me guys! * Mr. Incredible: Shrek, secure the Nick! * Shrek: I'm on it. * Narrator: ...Camera... * Mr. Sullivan runs into a ribbon held tight by Po and Shrek. He goes flying, hits the Christmas tree and is catapulted into his stocking. Po hops on his head. * Mr. Incredible: High five, low five, down low, too slow! I think our work here is done. (Po drops the anvil) Let's blow this popsicle stand, boys! * Po: Kaboom? * Mr. Incredible: Yes Po, kaboom. * Narrator: ...Action! * The door is blown up, and falls down. The characters slide out. * Puggsy, Frankie DaFlea, Tom and Jerry (singing): ♪ The Christmas gift in life's a friend ♪ * Mr. Incredible: It's not too late, Nick. I've got a new plan to figure... * Mr. Superawesomeness: You guys! Seriously, this is the Christmas I've ever had! * Narrator: Get ready for A Christmas Caper. * (Jazz music finishes) * (text: Coming Soon) * Narrator: Coming soon. Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts